


Monster in Her Man

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Confinement, Flogging, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Violence, abusive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT:  bondage,  severe confinement, mentions of non-con and torture<br/>SUMMARY:  Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike.  Done for tamingthemuse prompt- Revenge is Bliss.  <br/>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic.  I can't see Riley/Spike being anything but an abusive relationship at best. <br/>SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 5.9 Listening to Fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

Riley was pacing back and forth in his room. He had that terrible itch again. To go find the vampire whores. To fill that thing in him, the darkness that trying to hold onto Buffy summoned up. 

Damn that Spike anyway. Angel had been her first, but Angel was gone. Too dangerous. Spike was here, and all the more dangerous cause she thought he was relatively harmless. Chip in his head meant he was safe. A vampire, but safe. 

He stopped his pacing. That was it. Chip in his head. He couldn’t kill Spike. Buffy had made him promise, one night after they’d fought. Said Dawn cared for him too much. So he wouldn’t kill him. He smiled as he contemplated what he was going to do, and the expression was not pleasant. He walked out, swinging into his truck to go shopping. He had a few preparations to make. 

Spike was settled into his crypt for the day. He was draped across his chair, sipping at a stolen bottle of Jack Daniels. It helped cover the taste of pig’s blood. He’d never get used to that swill. 

The door burst open. Spike didn’t move, just casually looked over. “Get it over with, will you, soldier boy? Passions is coming on soon.” 

“Yeah, about that?” Riley fired one of his demon-strength tasers, and watched with a smile as Spike writhed on the floor. “I think you’re going to miss it.” He moved over and injected something into Spike. 

Sometime later Spike woke up in darkness. He began to struggle before he could realize he was completely restrained. He made himself calm down and inventory what had happened. 

Trying to move his arms, he could tell they were strapped behind him hard. From the feel of it, a single glove and an armbinder on his biceps as well. His arms were utterly useless. 

There was a spreader bar above his knees and another at his ankles. He was spread wide as well as immobilized. There was also something on his cock, some sort of tube, apparently locked to a leather belt on his hips. 

He had some thick leather blindfold on, a high posture collar on his neck, and a thick unpleasant wad of rubber in his mouth as a gag. He could feel a tube apparently run through the gag, dripping blood slowly down his throat. Feeding him without letting him taste or swallow. There was also some sort of ring or something on the gag, because Spike could feel his head was somehow attached to a chain or something overhead, pulling it up. 

Well, this was different. He hadn’t thought Solider Boy had it in him. This was some serious bondage, not something carelessly put together. He had to hand it to Riley, this was a completely unexpected move. And if Spike hadn’t thought of it, chances are the others wouldn’t. So Spike couldn’t count on them for help, even assuming they’d care if he was gone. It was a chilling thought. But Spike had survived worse than this before.

 

He could hear the door open. There was a long moment of silence, then the click and whirr of a camera. Riley spoke at last. “I hope you’re very uncomfortable, Spike. Because I intend to leave you like that. Until I can find a good buyer.” 

Spike couldn’t suppress a bit of panic and that, and he pulled uselessly at the bonds. 

Riley laughed. “I’m sure you’re wondering why, Spike. Aren’t you the one who’s telling me Buffy likes a little monster in her man? So I’ve become a bit of a monster. And soon enough you’ll be the property of some sick rich bastard who wants a pet vampire. Maggie Walsh had lots of side stuff lined up. We found out afterwards, in her computer files. This is what she was going to do with the good-looking ones like you.” 

Riley leaned in closer, and gripped his hand in Spike’s hair, pulling painfully. “Though I’m pretty sure I’m going to play with you a bit before I pack you up for shipping. I should thank you, Spike, really. If you hadn’t given me the hint I would have lost her. You should have seen her last night. She doesn’t even know why, but she can’t stay away now.” 

Riley let go of Spike’s hair, closing the door and leaving him in darkness. There was a cruel smile as he went off to arrange for a little private auction. He was a little surprised to find how pleased he was. Revenge is bliss.


	2. Uses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, severe confinement, non-con, abusive language.   
> SUMMARY: Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike. This Chapter- Riley decides to play with Spike.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic. I can't see Riley/Spike being anything but an abusive relationship at best.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 5.9 Listening to Fear

It had been a few days since Riley captured Spike and put him in the closet. He’d been working on arranging an auction but it turned out he would have to wait a couple of months for the next meeting of the sort of high-end pervs who would pay good money for Spike. To make things worse, Buffy was out of town, working on some Slayer thing and she hadn't wanted Riley with her. So he had a bit of frustration to work out. And Spike was the perfect outlet for his frustration. 

He unlocked the closet, unhooking the blood drip tube and dragging Spike out with a hand gripped in his hair. Spike groaned against the gag, struggling what little he was able in the stringent bondage. Riley stopped, sliding off his belt and smacking it hard on Spike’s back, then again on his ass. Spike gasped and whimpered, stilling, at the pain. Riley grinned in satisfaction and gripped his hair tighter, pulling him over to the couch. Spike was on the floor facing the couch, and Riley sat down. Riley removed his blindfold and Spike blinked at the sudden light. 

Riley looked him over. "You're pretty. Too pretty for a man, so I'll call you 'Boy'. Boy, I need a fuck. And the object of our mutual affections isn't around. So I think I'm going to use that pretty ass of yours. Might as well see what all the fuss is about. I read those Watcher books and it seems you got up to some pretty kinky stuff with Angel. So all this must be like foreplay, right? You like being tied up and used hard." 

Spike groaned and shook his head but his eyes betrayed him. Riley snickered. "You're such a little whore. Kinda like having my own personal little whore in a box. Because you only get taken out for me to use you. Speaking of which, I need to show you something I made for you." His smile was not a friendly one. He pulled a wooden box into view. It was roughly the size of a kneeling bound Spike, and it had a thick heavy padlock in it. "The closet is too dangerous, really. Sometimes Buffy pokes around in my things. But you locked into this and put down near my weapons? She'll never ask." He chuckled cruelly. 

Spike fought panic. This was entirely too familiar. Riley had no idea how much he sounded like Angelus just now. He dropped his eyes and let defeat show in his body language. He couldn't fight his way out of this situation, all he could do was survive it. That was familiar enough, dangerously so. Giving in took him too close to old memories, old times, and he hardened without even thinking. It was uncomfortable in the chastity device and he gasped at the pain. 

Riley grinned, eyes glittering. "Damn you are a little slut. You are hard even in that tube. Must be a big turn-on for you to be tied up and fucked and kept in a little box. Did Angelus ever do that to you?" 

Spike flushed and nodded. Riley laughed. "Well I guess I'm a real monster now, copying Angelus' moves." He grabbed Spike's hair again, pulling him towards the bedroom. Spike groaned at the pain and tried not to shiver. Riley was taking ruthless advantage of Spike's past and his carefully conditioned reactions. And Spike was totally helpless to prevent any of this. 

Riley lifted Spike onto the bed. The two spreader bars forced Spike onto his knees, and Riley gripped the singleglove, pulling it upward and forcing Spike to bend onto the bed, forehead pressed against a pillow. He was obscenely spread for Riley to use his ass without the least bit of difficulty. Riley smacked Spike hard on one cheek. "Sweet little ass you have. Bet Angelus used to love this ass."

Spike answered with a grunt. Riley grabbed some lube from the bedstand, squirting a big glob into Spike, and then slicking some on himself. It was the barest of preparation, and Spike prepared himself. He hadn't been fucked in a long time, and he was tight as a virgin now. Riley shed his clothes and climbed onto the bed, gripping Spike's hips. He realized, in some dim corner of his brain, he was about to rape, and it didn't seem to matter. There was only a need and a hunger and an immense satisfaction from hurting Spike any way he could. 

Spike cried out loudly into the gag as Riley forced himself in deep. It burned and he was stretched, though Riley was in no way the monster Angelus had been, cockwise. Spike was a vampire, a demon, and his views on what was happening probably wouldn't match a human's at this point. Riley was fucking him for dominance and to punish him -- Angelus had done the same times without counting. Only Riley wasn't his Sire, wasn't family, and Spike hated him for this. It didn't in the least stop his body from responding as it had always done to a dominance fuck. He was hard as steel and he moved as much as he could to meet the thrusts, gripping around Riley and squeezing slowly up and down his shaft. Spike concentrated on the sensation, on getting as much pleasure as he could, and on making Riley climax as soon as possible. He'd done the same to Angelus, often subtly winning his own from the dominance fucks by controlling how long they went on and cheating Angelus from cries of suffering, giving cries of pleasure instead. Riley might be too dim to understand the difference, but Spike would know. 

Riley, for his part, was lost in how good this was. Spike's ass was sweeter than any pussy he'd ever buried himself in, and Spike moved under him and around him with the skill he'd developed over his long vampiric years. He was slamming in hard and deep and he forgot why he was doing this, just enjoying the sheer carnal pleasure of it all. He'd meant to pound Spike for a long time, punishing him with his cock, but now he found himself careening towards one hell of a climax. He grunted and groaned and panted hard as he came explosively, buried deep inside Spike. He hadn't experienced anything like this, not ever, and he pushed off Spike and lay panting next to him for a moment. He didn't really like what he'd just discovered about himself. That perhaps he enjoyed force more than a willing partner...or even worse, he preferred _Spike_ to Buffy. As a sex partner at least. He pushed shakily off the bed and went to move the box. "I'm done with you now, fangboy. Time to go back into the box." His voice was cutting and cruel but he had the feeling he'd be taking Spike out again the next night, and the next, and the next...


	3. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Riley/Spike  
> CONTENT: bondage, severe confinement, slavery.  
> SUMMARY: Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike. This Chapter- Riley auctions Spike off.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic. I can't see Riley/Spike being anything but an abusive relationship at best. And his new Master may not be much better....  
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 5.9 Listening to Fear ; Angel episode 5.10 Reunion.  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-  
>  **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The time had come for Riley to take Spike off to the auction. He put some comforters and pillows around Spike inside the box as he prepared him, less for Spike's comfort than to make sure valuable property remained undamaged. "Going to miss you, my little fucktoy. You've been a lot of fun. But I see now why some rich bastard is going to pay a small fortune for you. When I open this box again you'll be about to be sold off. Like that, do you?" 

Spike tried hard not to react, but his eyes couldn't stay expressionless. He was, in truth, both terrified and relieved. Being Riley's boxed bound fucktoy wasn't exactly a lot of fun. Riley had carefully exercised him within the bonds these last few days and cleaned him thoroughly. This auction wasn't some joke, it was going to happen. Spike was going to become the property of someone else and subject to whatever sick kicks they had in mind. He only hoped desperately they were better than Riley. 

Riley chuckled at Spike's expression and put the last comforter over him before closing the chest and locking it. It took a bit of work to get it onto the handtruck and from the handtruck into his vehicle, but then he was off to Los Angeles for the auction. 

A few hours later he arrived at a faceless building that looked like an upper-class gentleman's club on the edge of town. In fact, the front part was just that. But the security directed him to a rear entrance, and he was soon in a small maze of rooms being led by a pretty nude female demon. "You can prepare your offering for the auction here, Sir," she said. "A factor will be by soon to help get descriptions for the auction itself, and to assist in moving the offering to the examination area." 

"Thank you," he said, leering a bit at the pretty demon. "I'll get to work then." 

Once inside Riley unlocked the crate and worked Spike onto a table in the room. He began by wedging a dental gag to hold open Spike's mouth as he removed the thick plug gag and worked in a shiny new ring gag he'd gotten for the auction. He shined and polished all of Spike's restraints in place and then went to work on Spike himself. He carefully worked the curls into a mussed look that made Spike look younger and more vulnerable. He moisturized the silky skin with some lotion that also made Spike's skin shimmer as well as soften even more. 

The whole time Spike fought down fear and tried to simply let Riley do as he wanted. He tried to ignore the barbs and just concentrate on getting through this. Someone who had survived Angelus could surely do this, he told himself. But the pit of cold terror in his stomach told him this was very different from Angelus. Angelus he could fight, he could even have left if he chose. Not this. All he could do was endure. 

Soon enough the factor arrived and Spike had to listen as they discussed him as if he wasn't present. He was broken down to parts and skills and then he was loaded on a wheeled cart and moved to another room, to be lifted and placed on a pedestal at easy reaching height for most humanoid creatures. He shuddered hard, once, then forced himself to be still. He could see the other poor sods likewise bound and presented. Mostly demons, a few humans, all shapes and sizes. Even one he could tell from here by scent was a faerie, rare as hen's teeth. Damn, that poor creature. 

After a while, the room began to fill with beings. The bidders, Spike assumed. Most were human or humanoid demons, some more exotic. It was then that the ordeal began. Spike was fondled, groped, prodded, and discussed as all sorts came by. He steadfastly tried to ignore most but subtly encourage those who seemed at all marginally more decent than the crowd. The ones who spent the most time looking him over were a sadistic-looking Chyran demon who pinched and slapped as much as he could before the factor warned him not to mark the merchandise, and a human in a sharp suit, slightly shorter than Spike, with goldish-brown hair and blue eyes and a wicked smile. He wasn't sure what to make of the human. 

The auction began. A few others were auctioned before Spike was wheeled to the stage. The factor began his spiel, discussing at length the chip, Spike's history, his sexual prowess, etc, etc, before the actual bidding began. 

"What am I offered for this exceptional specimen, including of course the extremely valuable technology in his head?" The factor asked. 

Spike jerked at that. He hadn't considered someone might buy him just to take the chip out. Suddenly the suited human began to look better. 

"Two-fifty," the Chyran said. 

"I have two hundred fifty thousand, do I hear three?" 

"Three," the human said. 

A smattering of other bids came in from other bidders, pushing it up to, "Five," the Chyran said. 

"One half million dollars I am bid. Do I hear six?" 

"Six," said the human. 

"Seven," barked the Chyran. 

"One Million," said the human. 

The Chyran ruffled and growled but there was no more from him. 

"I have one million dollars bid, do I hear any more? No? Going once, going twice, SOLD to Wolfram and Hart for one million dollars." 

Wolfram and Hart? What the hell, Spike wondered, was Wolfram and Hart? It gave him something to contemplate as he was packed into a box and loaded into another vehicle. Well, at least it wasn't the Chyran demon.


	4. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Lindsey/Spike  
> CONTENT: bondage, m/m oral sex, slavery, dubcon (consent obtained under duress).  
> SUMMARY: Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike. This Chapter- Lindsey plays with Spike and tells him why he was purchased.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 5.9 Listening to Fear ; Angel episode 5.10 Reunion.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Lindsey started unpacking the box with quite a bit of anticipation. Seeing the naked bound beauty of a man inside gave him a rush of arousal and power. Things may have gone badly with Darla, she might be a vampire again and out of his control, but Spike was completely in his power. 

"So, pretty vampire, I suppose you're wondering why we bought you." Lindsey looked over Spike and ran his fingertips all over Spike's body. "If you promise to be good I'll take that gag off." 

Spike nodded vigorously. He'd do just about anything to have use of his mouth again, even promise to behave. He looked pleadingly at the man in front of him. 

Lindsey chuckled. "The look isn't necessary, but nice try. You're everything the files said." He worked the gag loose and Spike flexed and exercised his jaw. 

"Who do I have to thank?" Spike decided to at least try to behave. This one seemed more civilized than Riley, and damned if Spike was going to provoke him right now. 

"My name is Lindsey McDonald. And you're now the property of a law firm called Wolfram and Hart, though technically speaking I'm your handler." 

"Handler?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes. We have some uses in mind for you. And probably not the type you were expecting when you got auctioned off. You see, we have some problems with a particular vampire you're familiar with. Angel." 

Spike chuckled. "Want me to fight him or something?" 

"Actually, no. We want you to seduce him, literally and spiritually. Spiritually we want him dark and evil and pliable without actually losing his soul." 

Spike, despite himself, was interested. "And what do I get out of this?" 

"You mean aside from not becoming a corporate sex toy? Because believe me, if we didn't need you for Angel we could make good use of you that way. If you get it done, we can remove that nasty little chip from your head." 

"Now _that's _a bloody good carrot. Why me?"__

__"Because we brought Darla back from the dead and she failed. Seems she isn't his love, or even close enough to pull him to the darkside. So I did more research and there's some fascinating restricted Watcher files on you two. Something about you being meant to be his 'most favored'. I _know_ you tortured him and he never even tried to take revenge or punish you. So I put two and two together and when you came up in that auction I convinced my superiors to spend the money on you." _ _

__"A million is a lot to spend if I fail."_ _

__"You won't. And if you do, there's always the corporate sex toy option."_ _

__"And _there's_ the stick. Nice neat concise proposal. Well, it's not like I've got a load of options. I'll do it. So you want to undo the rest of this?"_ _

__Lindsey's smile turned predatory. "Not quite yet. I did see something else in the files about you. Something about your tongue and your skill at blowjobs. So to seal the deal....a little demonstration."_ _

__Spike licked his lips and looked over Lindsey. "Demonstration, eh? Can't just ask for a bloody blowjob?" The lawyer was pretty enough, and Angel's sort, at least partly- blondish-brown hair and killer blue eyes. "C'mon then, I love to do them, true enough, and I have enough pride to want to show off a bit for you." No sense in antagonizing the pretty lawyer, and it's not as if it would exactly be a hardship to suck some cock. Hell, Angelus had on more than one occasion kept Spike tied up for days or longer just giving blowjobs._ _

__Lindsey chuckled and stepped forward. "Pride, huh? One of those deadly sins. Well it matches up because lust is pretty much on my mind right now." He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a nicely shaped chest and flat belly. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and worked both trousers and briefs down to reveal a nice sized, thick and hardening cock. "Think you can handle it?"_ _

__Spike took in a breath, tasting Lindsey's arousal in the air. "I can. Was trained well. Looks tasty, can I have a lick?"_ _

__Lindsey nodded and stepped forward. Spike flicked out his tongue, then applied the flat along the shaft like he was licking a tasty ice cream cone. Lindsey got a chance to see the full length of Spike's tongue for the first time and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is," he paused to gasp as Spike's tongue teased along the underside of the head, "Is that natural?"_ _

__"Partly," Spike got out between licks. "Got longer when I became a vamp. Darla said her tits got bigger. As for Angel....well, you might can guess."_ _

__Lindsey did guess and the visualization of Angel's cock made him groan. Spike chuckled and then began to work on Lindsey's delicate balls, sucking in first one then the other to lavish them with the attentions of lips and tongue._ _

__Lindsey groaned again and gripped lightly in Spike's hair as that wicked mouth went back to work on his shaft. The tongue snaked out, wrapping around the head and then off again, over and over, before Spike suddenly pushed down and took Lindsey in his mouth to the root. Lindsey gasped and his grip in Spike's hair tightened. "Damn, boy, that's something," Lindsey drawled, his Texan accent becoming far more obvious._ _

__Spike swallowed a few times around the head before pulling up and starting a steady bobbing motion. Lindsey couldn't take much of it before starting to thrust, a bit at first, then more and more, holding Spike's head in place with the grip on his hair. Spike was used to this too, to pushing someone to a loss of control and leading to this face-fucking. He loved it, deep down. He loved the abandon of it, the wild passion, the need._ _

__For his part Lindsey was just lost in the act and the pleasure of it. Spike's mouth was the best he'd ever had, male or female. The tongue was only part of it, it was the attention to detail, the finding of every little sensitive spot and making it sing. Damn, he was already regretting the need to let this particular vampire loose. Angel sure as shit didn't deserve getting all this back. He looked down and Spike's eyes were steadily gazing on his, open, showing all the pleasure he was getting from being held and violated again and again, and that was enough. Lindsey thrust erratically a few times before he drew up and began to shoot hot seed down the throat of the blond vampire._ _

__"Fuck! Goddamn motherfucking wicked goddamn vampire fuck!" Lindsey called out as he came. He panted as he slowly pulled out and stepped back a little, his hands moving to stroke Spike's hair. "The files underestimated it, I mean, damn...."_ _

__Spike liked that. He liked driving the lawyer to that fiery climax, and he found he wouldn't mind doing it again. The hands on his hair felt good, felt genuine. "If you unbind me, I can 'demonstrate' my other talents in the bed as well."_ _

__Lindsey shuddered at the idea. "I suppose I can. You're safe enough with that chip it. Have to chain the collar to the bed as a precaution, you understand."_ _

__It was still better than the living hell of bondage he'd endured for the past several months. Spike nodded. "Yeah. Lawyer, gotta be cautious. I'll make you feel damned good, I promise."_ _

__"Oh, I know you will." Lindsey's predatory smile was back. "I know you will."_ _


	5. Hurt and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Lindsey/Spike, Angel/Spike   
> CONTENT: bondage, m/m slavery, noncon, gang rape, violence, torture, bloodplay.   
> SUMMARY: Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike. This Chapter- Spike begins his plan to ensnare Angel.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 5.9 Listening to Fear ; Angel episode 5.10 Reunion.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Spike ended up spending the next few days chained to the bed. Lindsey, it seemed, wasn't in any particular hurry to turn him loose on Angel. He wasn't complaining. Fucking and being fucked by the pretty lawyer wasn't a particular hardship, not after the hell of Riley's attentions. 

Lindsey would go off to work each day and come home in the evening, bearing nice freshly-drawn human blood. It wasn't like something straight from the vein but it was absolute ambrosia after being fed on pig's blood and cow's blood for ages. Spike felt more like himself than he had in a very long while. 

A few days after his arrival, though, Lindsey had to go off to some big corporate dinner. He brought home dinner for Spike first, and still managed a quickie before he headed off. He arrived back a few hours later, shaken and his clothes covered in dust. 

"What happened to you?" Spike asked. 

"Fortunately not what happened to the rest of the firm. They got eaten by Darla and Drusilla. I'm one of only two that escaped. Good thing I always make sure I know all the exits." 

Spike sat up on the bed. "Darla and Dru, eh? Probably shouldn't have included her in your plans for Angel, coulda told you she was a vindictive bitch. So what does that mean for your little plan for me?" 

"Probably still on. Have to wait to find out who the replacements are. A little thing like slaughtering all the lawyers won't stop the firm. Not so long as the Senior Partners still have a conduit to this dimension." 

Spike chuckled. "Nothing like job security. I take it you're going to hide out here a few days." 

"Well of course. I have supplies. The bagged blood won't be as tasty for you as the fresh but it will feed you, and we can amuse ourselves til I get called back in." 

Spike looked up and down Lindsey. "We're getting very good at amusing ourselves." 

Lindsey walked over and gripped lightly in Spike's hair, kissing him. "That we are." 

~~~~

It took a few days to get the call to come into the office. Spike was actually growing to enjoy the lawyer, despite or maybe because of the compulsory nature of their activities. He might have been able to escape but where would he go? Obviously he couldn't go back to Sunnydale. And with the chip in he was still largely helpless with humans. A sufficiently motivated child with a pencil could kill him. So he needed a protector of sorts. Someone to supply him with blood and keep him largely safe from other humans. His only other option was Angel and if he was going to Angel he might as well carry out the plan the law firm had in mind. That would earn him real freedom, freedom from the chip. 

So for right now he was being a good and compliant sex toy for Lindsey. Again, not precisely a hardship. 

Lindsey came back with fresh blood and a smile. "Well, the Partners raised the dead lawyers as zombies, so the plan is still a go. So, how do you approach him?" 

Spike had been considering since he was first told the general assignment. "Can your firm supply a bunch of thugs who can beat me up? Not just a little, I mean kick the crap out of me." 

Lindsey was taken aback. "Why?" 

"Because Angel helps the helpless now, right? And what am I with this bloody chip? Helpless. Let him discover me being beaten. The thugs should run when he comes and leave me behind. I can take it from there." 

Lindsey chewed the idea over in his head. "Not bad, really, for a basic plan. I'll hire some street trash, can't have your beating linked to the firm or he'll come after us again." 

"I thought it was Darla and Drusilla took you lot out."

"Yes, well, Angel locked us in there with them." 

"Hmmm. Sounds like he's headed towards dark already. That'll make my task easier." 

After that, they spent some time hashing out the details, such as how to make sure Angel came across the scene. Afterwards Lindsey decided he'd make the best of what time he had left with Spike. After all, no sense letting such a delicious ass-et go to waste... 

~~~~

They'd been already staking out Angel's hotel, the Hyperion, since the attack on the lawyers. So the security team was able to give a good time for Angel to notice Spike. Angel went out once every three days to fetch fresh pig's blood. This time, as he drove back to the Hyperion, he couldn't help but notice some sort of gang in an alleyway and hear the grunts and cries of someone. He pulled over the convertible and jumped out. The thugs scattered like leaves as he approached and he could see the someone laying in the dirty street. He'd know the duster and the shock of platinum hair anywhere. "Spike?" He asked. 

Spike nodded weakly. "Stake me, please. Bloody humans can abuse me all they like with this chip in my head." He was bleeding and one of his arms was twisted in an obviously unnatural direction. 

Angel felt like he was punched in the gut. "Not doing anything of the sort, you stupid..." He sighed, and every-so-gently picked Spike up. Spike howled in pain. "Shhh, shhh," Angel said. "I'll make it better, let's just get you back to the hotel." Dammit he'd left Spike with Buffy, how on _earth_ did his errant childe end here with humans beating him into a bloody pulp? 

As he lifted him, he noticed Spike's jeans had been forced down and there were signs...and smells... Fuck those thuggish boys, he wished now they'd stayed to be beaten. They'd sodomized Spike repeatedly, he could smell so many traces on him that they each must have taken a turn. "They violated you?" 

Spike forced a weak chuckle. "Violated is a good word for it. Raped me senseless is more like it. The beating was after. I think they intended for me to end up dead." 

Angel forced himself to remain calm and get Spike into the car, lowering him carefully into the backseat. Then back to the hotel, then he lifted him out again. He carried Spike to one of the empty rooms and settled him on a bed while he ran a tub of hot bath water. He removed each item of clothing so carefully. The quickly-forming bruises on his body told Angel that most of the injuries were internal. He carried him in and slowly lowered him into the water. Spike winced as the hot water hit his cuts and abrasions. 

"How did this happen, Spike? You're supposed to be in Sunnydale. Buffy wouldn't be allowing...this." Angel started washing Spike ever so gingerly as the water began to redden. 

Spike snorted. "Yeah, right. Her little boyfriend Captain Cardboard had me locked in a box violating me six ways to Sunday every night for months. Did she even tell you I was gone? None of the others knew, or, apparently, cared. So when I got a chance to escape I did. He was going to sell me at some bloody auction." Spike knew Riley could never admit to the auction, so his little revision of history would go unquestioned. 

"Riley did WHAT? No, Spike, this is too unbelievable even for you. You're making this up." Angel did not want to believe it. He didn't want to believe Buffy didn't understand that he'd left Spike in her care and she'd just blithely written off his disappearance for months without informing him. 

"Three things- call Buffy, ask her where I am right now. When she doesn't know, ask her if Riley got a new weapons locker about four months or so ago. Then if you're still not convinced, ask her if he's got a brown mole on the underside of his shaft. I was up close and personal, I know he does. Go ahead, ask." 

"I am _not_ asking that third question. I might call with the other two once we've got you cleaned and some of my blood in you. Pig's blood won't do for this much damage." Angel had to admit, Spike had a point. If Buffy didn't know where he was, then that was a big problem no matter where Spike had been. And the weapons locker was something Spike wouldn't know about in the normal course of things. He didn't want to think about the third one. He was trying to stay calm and gentle as he cleaned Spike and rage would have to come later. Rage would have to come once he'd thought of some way to use it. 

He moved his wrist towards Spike's mouth. "Drink. You're bleeding too much, some of the wounds must be pretty deep." Spike didn't wait to be invited twice, he let his fangs drop and bit into Angel's wrist. The taste of Sire's blood was like the best mainline drug ever. It was liquid bliss and strength and love all there in his mouth and he gulped it greedily, not knowing how long Angel might let him feed. The damn thugs had gone overboard after the raping, too juiced up and unprofessional to know how to beat him believably without nearly killing him. His little ruse had come perilously close to a fatal adventure. He could feel flesh stitching closed, could feel the blood staying in him and not flowing away into the warm water. Broken bones knit, and crushed and battered flesh began to recover its proper state. 

Angel was determined to let him feed well. Spike wasn't right, even beyond the damage. He could see the marks, the subtle marks, of a vampire long confined in one position. Someone had Spike bound. He had to clamp down on the rage again even as his memory reminded him all too clearly how he knew the marks. Angelus had bound Spike many times for many reasons, most of them personal whim or pique. The muscles shifted and bones and sinew moved and stretched to compensate for the extended bondage. They were shifting back slowly but it would take time for Spike to recover his absolute perfection. He doubted most humans would even notice the changes but to a vampire, especially one who knew every inch of Spike's body, they stood out like a road map of torment. 

He hadn't realized that his fingers were tracing the marks until he heard the soft moans and purring from Spike. He'd been so lost in his memories and his thoughts that his body had just acted as if of its own accord. Angel carefully eased his wrist away from Spike, who let go with regret. He hadn't realized how damaged he was, down deep, until he'd begun to drink and then Angel had touched him, touched exactly where he was bound...

Angel pulled back and stood up. "You be okay to get out of the tub?" 

Spike nodded. "Better than I've felt in a long while. You got something I can wear?" 

Angel headed out to his closets and drawers and rummaged, coming back with a pair of his tai chi pants, a dress shirt, and a belt. "Hopefully you can make do with these," he said. "We'll get you something later." As he rounded the corner with the items, he was confronted with the sight of a very wet and naked Spike standing by the rub, toweling off. He couldn't take his eyes from him. Damn. He had to shake himself, this was no time to be lusting after his boy, not after what he'd just been through. He didn't even notice he'd automatically thought of Spike as 'his boy', a testament to how distracted Spike's naked body could render him. 

Spike took the clothes with a smile. "I'll manage." He dropped the towel to start dressing and Angel all but fled the room before he did something rash. Better to go call Buffy, yes. 

The phone rang and eventually a familiar voice answered. "Hello?" 

"Buffy, it's Angel." 

"Oh, hi, Angel, it's been a while. You needing some help or something?" 

"Something like that. I need to ask Spike a question, can you get him to call me?" 

"Oh." There was a pause. "Angel, Spike has been gone for months. Didn't I tell you? I know I meant to but then I got all distracted with Riley..." 

Angel took a few deep breaths, pushing down the rage so it wouldn't show in his voice. "Hey, Buffy, this will come across as an odd question but did Riley get a new weapons locker say, four months ago?" 

"He did, how did you know that? This some sort of psychic thing?" 

"Something like that. Buffy I have to go, I'll call you later." 

"Sure, Angel, anytime." 

Angel forced himself not to slam the phone down. Spike came out of the bedroom, dressed in the pants, tightly belted to keep them on, and the shirt hanging loosely on him. Somehow he managed to make it look adorable and sexy and Angel really, really hated that about Spike. Because right now he so did not want to be thinking about fucking Spike hard against the nearest surface. He wanted to be thinking of how to reduce Riley into a screaming howling ball of pain for daring what he'd dared. 

"Spike, we need to talk. I want details, because I need to know what I intend to do to that soldier boy for what he did to you..."


	6. All About Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: mentions of torture  
> SUMMARY: Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike. This Chapter- Spike and Angel discuss Riley's treatment of Spike.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 5.9 Listening to Fear ; Angel episode 5.10 Reunion.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Spike had decided not be careful. Angel would sense if he was holding back, so he told him everything. Told him about his infatuation with Buffy, about Riley's jealousy, and every little degrading step of what Riley had done to him. It was cleansing, really, to let it all out, to tell everything. And he admitted to being sold. "I didn't say before because I thought you might...might turn me away if you knew someone was looking for me. It was a Chryan demon, but he left it to the auction house to box me and I used my aura on the packers. I can't fight humans but I can still..." He grimaced. "Well at least in small numbers I can seduce and handle them." 

By the end of it, Angel was rocking and muttering darkly. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him so slowly it takes them ten years to find all the pieces." Then he bellowed. "How _DARE_ he?" He gathered Spike close and stroked his hair, trying to stay calm. "Little fucker has a million dollars, he might be anywhere by now." 

"Not anywhere. He wants Buffy, remember? Did this whole thing over jealousy about her." Spike purred softly against Angel's chest, soothing him a bit. Wolfram and Hart wanted him dark, not dead, and he had to keep Angel's plans sensible. Had to keep him calm enough to think. 

"Buffy." Angel let out a long sigh. "Have to work out how to get him without letting her know. Because she could be a problem." 

Spike barked a short laugh. "Now _that's_ an understatement." 

Angel growled low. "I don't like having to plan. I prefer my patented burst-of-violence method of dealing with problems. This is going to take a while." Angel didn't seem to notice he had Spike on his lap, purring and snuggling, at least not consciously. If he had, he probably would have been self-conscious about it. 

As he was when he finally noticed. "Oh, Spike, sorry, I'm...." He trailed off. 

"Don't be sorry. Feels good. No one has held me in ages," Spike replied. 

Angel couldn't just push him away. Spike _needed_ him, he'd been through hell and back. And truth be told, Angel was lonely since he'd pushed the others away. So he awkwardly kept stroking and wondering where things went from there. 

"M'tired. Come sleep with me," Spike said. In truth he was tired. Being gang banged and nearly beaten to death had taken quite a lot out of him. 

Angel paused for a long moment. "Okay," he said at last, and picked Spike up. Spike relaxed and snuggled in close against Angel. The two of them settled into bed, more or less fully dressed, and Spike quickly fell asleep. Angel was up much longer, just stroking Spike's hair and thinking what the hell he'd gotten himself into here. Getting involved again with his troublesome childe, chipped or not, was surely a recipe for disaster. But who else was going to take care of him? Buffy had proven she couldn't be trusted with him. He hated to admit that Spike was and always had been his favorite, but he was. The things he'd let him get away with. Why, he'd staked Darla for less. No, he wanted Spike like this, soft and needy and oh-so-willing and damn that was the point. Spike was all too willing and Angel didn't trust himself around Spike. 

He let his mind wander off instead to the shopping list of items he'd need for a proper torture kit for Riley. Riley was a soldier boy and big and he could probably take a lot of pain and punishment. Good, because it wouldn't do to have him passing out too soon. He wanted it to last a long, long time. 

~~~~

For his part, Lindsey missed having the blond vampire at his beck and call but he could see on the surveillance video that Spike was making an excellent start of it. Getting him wound up to torture a human being was a very good beginning. 

"It's still him you want, and not me," a voice came from behind him. 

Lindsey forced himself not to shudder at Darla's sudden appearance. "You never wanted me either." 

She sighed. "No, I wanted Angelus. Is that Spike with him? Sweet William always did know his buttons. You should have started with him, not me. Was it because you lawyers couldn't see past him being a man? He's the sweetest little piece of ass and most talented mouth Angelus ever had and he loved him more than he did me. You can't imagine the punishments I used to invent for Spike because I hated him for that." 

"You're not going to try to interfere, are you?" Lindsey was suddenly worried, both for his plan and for Spike. 

"No. I want Angelus back too and if little William can make it happen I'll shower favor on him. Besides, Drusilla would never forgive me if I hurt her Prince, and she's my Sire now." 

Lindsey let out an audible sigh of relief. "So why are you here?" 

"Just to let you know I'm glad you escaped. You always were such a clever boy. I will be back to check on things, though. I want to know if my dear boy Angelus comes back." 

"Of course, Darla, darlin', anytime." His drawl was emphasized and she smiled at him. 

"Ah, you Southern gentlemen, so full of honey and bullshit. Just make sure you keep a little blood on hand for me. I do get hungry watching these little home videos." 

"Yes, Darla," he said. "I'll take care of it."


	7. Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Angel/Spike; Angel/Spike/Riley (implied)   
> CONTENT: bondage; confinement; mentions of torture and non-con  
> SUMMARY: Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike. This Chapter- Spike and Angel capture Riley and decide his fate.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 5.9 Listening to Fear ; Angel episode 5.10 Reunion.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

In the end Angel decided on one of the most old-fashioned of methods-- he paid a private detective to watch Riley and report on his movements, especially anything unusual. He figured he'd find someplace where he could take Riley without Buffy knowing. Until then, he had more pressing problems to deal with. 

Like the blond vampire asleep in his bed. He'd gotten him more suitable clothing, even a substitute for his much-beloved leather duster. He made a note to retrieve the real duster from Riley, probably kept it for a trophy. Right now, as a special favor to Angel, Spike was wearing black sleep pants and not sleeping naked. He'd refused to sleep apart from Angel and Angel couldn't bring himself to force Spike out of his bed. Spike had nightmares and clung to him in his sleep and Angel would soothe him and hope that the day he could torture Riley would come soon. 

And Darla and Drusilla were out causing trouble in his city. He'd let them kill the lawyers but they insisted on making problems anyway. He'd have to deal with that soon. 

~~~~

It didn't take long to get a lead on Riley. He, as it turned out, was frequenting vampire whores on the edge of town. He snuck away to do it and no one came with him. So Angel lay in wait for him with a syringe full of anesthetic. He grabbed him from behind and injected it quickly. Riley slumped and Angel carried him to the car. He soon had him secured for transport, trussed up and locked into a box almost exactly as Riley had done to Spike. 

When Riley awoke he got a very nasty start as he realized he was bound, and how he was bound, and that Angel and Spike were looking at him. Trying to move his arms, he could tell they were strapped behind him hard. From the feel of it, a single glove and an armbinder on his biceps as well. His arms were utterly useless. There was a spreader bar above his knees and another at his ankles. He was spread wide as well as immobilized. There was also something on his cock, some sort of tube, apparently locked to a leather belt on his hips. He had a high posture collar on his neck, and a ring gag covered with a leather panel gag. Except for the gag and the fact they his eyes were uncovered, it was the same way he'd initially bound Spike. 

Angel looked over at Spike. "The sleeping lug awakens," he said. "How shall we start this? I know lots of ways to make him scream. I mean, we'd have to gather some things from around the office to start but I can be very creative." 

Spike shrugged. "Screaming is all very well but torture is over too quick, he can't heal quickly. I think he should be locked in a box and fucked every night like I was." 

Angel chuckled at that. "I suppose I could get some magical means of handling the waste and such. All right, boxed pet he stays." 

Riley screamed into the gag but the lid of the box was closed and locked, and Riley was left in darkness. 

Angel looked over at Spike. "I don't really want to fuck him. Do you?" 

Spike laughed. "Not me. We could use a really big dildo though." 

Angel's eyes twinkle wickedly. "We could." 

"Shall we go shopping?" 

"Mmm, I like that notion. You do have a sense of poetic justice with the box idea. I like it." Angel put his arm around Spike's waist without realizing that he'd done it, and off they went. 

Spike purred and leaned into Angel. He was sure that once at a sex shop that he could manage to tempt Angel to go further with him than he had yet. And he was determined to do so.


	8. Sparky's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Angel/Spike; Angel/Spike/Riley (implied)   
> CONTENT: bondage; flogging, nipple clamps, sex toys.   
> SUMMARY: Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike. This Chapter- Spike and Angel go to a sex shop.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS episode 5.9 Listening to Fear ; Angel episode 5.10 Reunion.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

They pulled up into the lot of a non-descript looking warehouse with only a small sign saying, "Sparky's Toys." Spike had to chuckle. He'd heard about this place, it was notorious in demon kink circles and the fact the Angel knew where it was surprised him. 

The two of them walked in together and the smell of leather, chrome, latex, and stale arousal swept over them. Toys here ranged from mild to extreme and from mundane to highly magickal, and Sparky would custom make almost anything a customer had the desire and money to obtain. A latex-clad male with a bared ass was strapped over a padded spanking horse and several paddles and floggers hung nearby. "DEMO ASS, TRY OUT AN IMPLEMENT BEFORE YOU BUY IT", a helpful sign over the floggers read. Angel looked very tempted to try, but passed it by. 

Spike didn't, though. He picked up a flogger and whipped it around to strike his own jeans-covered ass. Angel stopped at the sound and turned around, a flash of desire in his eyes. Spike set the flogger back on the rack and braced himself against a nearby column, waggling his ass and looking over his shoulder at Angel. 

Angel groaned. "Damn, boy, why are you...?" 

"Because you want to," Spike interjected. "I could see it in your eyes. You've been wanting to give me a good spanking or something ever since I came back." 

"Or something," Angel responded. But his hands went to the rack and got a deerskin flogger. Deerskin was a tease, it could thud well but wouldn't tear anything. Angel swung it a few times to get the rhythm going and began landing blows on Spike's upturned ass. Spike moaned as they hit. He had been taught by Angelus ages ago to crave a bit of pain and this was just the smallest bit, just enough to get the juices flowing for both of them. 

Soon their little display had some of the others in the shop watching. Angel became aware of it and smacked Spike as hard as he could with the flogger, making it thud hard on his ass and getting louder moans from Spike. Angel finally had to set it aside before he gave in and fucked the little shit in front of everyone. "Everyone's looking at you now, happy?" he said. 

Spike purred and rubbed in against Angel. "Could be happier still." 

"Brat," Angel responded. But he put a deerskin flogger in a shopping basket and kept moving through the store. On the way to the dildo aisle they passed the nipple clamps. Angel got an evil grin. "Raise your shirt," he said. 

Spike's eyes widened a bit but he complied. Angel picked up a pair of Japanese clover clamps and worked them onto Spike's nipples. Spike whimpered slightly but stayed still. Angel played with them a bit before moving to some tweezer clamps. "Ah, I like these better," Angel said as he got a tortured moan from Spike. He tried a few other kinds and put the tweezer clamps into the basket. 

Spike took all of this as a good omen that his plan was working. At least he was hoping these purchases were meant to be used on him and not wasted on Riley. They finally got to the dildo aisle and their eyes bugged out at a massive thing that looked more like an arm than a dildo. They looked at each other and then got it, as well as a few smaller sized ones. Riley was going to get quite the conditioning. For good measure they put a lot of lube in the cart. 

Angel was a little red-faced but resolutely squared up to Sparky and paid for all the items he'd. He grabbed a few coils of red silk Shibari rope at the counter and bought those as well. Spike raised an eyebrow, he hadn't known Angel knew anything about Shibari, or maybe he just wanted some nice rope to tie him up. Either way, it was promising. 

~~~~

Darla was watching the tapes with Lindsey. "What they're doing to Riley sounds more like Angelus than Angel. Eternal torment really is his sort of thing. Spike is managing it well." She sighed. "I'd hate the little brat but he can't help it. Angelus always wanted him more than me." 

Her fingers ran lightly across Lindsey's shoulders. "So, can we watch what happens when they come back from the sex shop live?" 

~~~~

They had barely gotten in the door of the Hyperion when Angel grabbed Spike and kissed him. "Damn you, boy, you tempting me like that...Are you really ready for this?" 

Spike moaned into the kiss and rubbed back against Angel. "More than ready." 

"Upstairs with you and out of those clothes." Spike grinned and ran up the stairs, peeling out of his clothes as soon as he got into the room. Angel followed at a more sedate pace. By the time he reached the room a naked Spike waited for him. 

Angel chuckled and peeled off his shirt. "On the bed, on your knees, arms behind your back." 

Spike climbed onto the bed and assumed the position. He was already hard and now he was shivering at the thought of what was to come. Angel moved in and used some of the rope to tie his elbows together and then his wrists, leaving a tail of rope to be used as a leash of sorts. He tugged a bit on the leash and bent Spike forward, pulling til his head touched the pillows. With a vampire there's no suffocation worry when face down in pillows. He held the leash up with one hand and began swinging the flogger. Spike moaned in anticipation and gasped when the first sweet sting of the flogger hit his ass. 

Spike was already in heaven. He'd gotten Angel into the bedroom and straight back into the kink. Quite aside from any mission, he wanted this. He wanted Angel using him again, fucking him, tormenting him. He'd missed this so much, and he was built to need it. Angelus had built him from the ground up, from the moment he'd taken his virginity. 

For Angel's part, he already felt a little guilty about this. But only a little. He only hesitated because of the brutal attack Spike had taken not too long ago. And Spike had pushed him past all that in the store with his teasing. Besides, if he wasn't going to torture Riley, he had a load of tension to work off and this was the most pleasant way to do that. 

He didn't use the flogger long. Spike had already teased him too much and he stripped off his own pants and crawled onto the bed. Still using the leash to pull and hold Spike, he pressed himself slowly into Spike. Spike had already lubed himself while waiting for Angel's slow climb up the stairs, and Angel slid in smooth and deep. They both groaned as the sensations hit them, and then Angel began to move. Spike arched and rocked back as much as he was able, and they were soon together, linked, like they'd never been apart, like this happened every night. 

Such perfection couldn't last, and soon Angel was letting loose inside Spike and Spike erupted onto the sheets. 

Angel slumped down beside Spike and smiled. "In a moment, going to see if your mouth is as good as I remember." 

Spike chuckled. "I bet it is, maybe better." 

It was going to be a long night for them all- long for the two vampires, and long for Riley locked in his box.


	9. Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage; flogging, slavery, non-con, shibari.  
> SUMMARY: Riley decides on a dark and twisted path to deal with Spike. This Chapter- Spike and Angel torment Riley.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic and likely not going to be my usual happy-ending-type fic.  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-  
>  **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Riley was not having a pleasant time. Angel had gotten a very special collar from Sparky, a bespelled one meant for just such awful bondage as Riley found himself in. The collar took care of the more messy aspects of keeping a human in permanent bondage. He would not need to eat or excrete and his muscles would be discreetly worked to keep them from atrophy. His circulation would not suffer, and in fact it made the bondage all the more painful by not permitting the flesh to numb. 

It was a week into his bondage and he was out for his nightly reaming with one of the huge dildos they'd purchased. He was bent forward and strapped onto a spanking horse. Spike was busy lubing up one of the dildos as Angel was warming his ass with an elkskin flogger. Elkskin was a good medium choice, with plenty of thud and a little cutting potential if applied hard enough. Riley's ass was turning a nice shade of dark red under repeated blows, and it was covered in welts. 

Riley himself screamed and grunted into the gag. The collar could mute voice as well but Angel preferred to hear the screams, even if heavily muffled. Angel had a serene smile on his face with just the faintest twist in the corner. The screams gratified him terrifically. He finally got his fill of beating Riley, at least for the moment, and then took the dildo from Spike. He forced it hard into Riley and chuckled at the high, long scream it evoked. 

"You were stupid, Riley. You tortured and tried to sell my boy. You fucked him and used him and he's _mine_. If you stupid soldier boys had bothered to do even the slightest real research into the beings you captured and tortured you would have known he was mine. And you would have known how dangerous it is to cross me." 

It warmed Spike all the way through to hear those words, even more than seeing Angel start to fuck him hard and fast with the dildo. He settled in to watch. From recent experience he knew Riley would be suffering for at least the next hour before he got packed away again. 

~~~~

Darla smiled and laughed a musical laugh as she watched the cameras. "He's getting darker. He's enjoying it." She ran a finger over the screen. "My dear boy, I can see you behind the soul now."

Lindsey frowned. "You still want him."

Darla grinned wickedly at Lindsey. "And so do you, but Spike has him now. All we can do is watch and wait for the right time to spring the last part of your plan."

Lindsey didn't comment on her assertion that he wanted Angel, just grunted in agreement to the second comment she made. 

~~~~

Spike writhed in the elaborate Shibari bonds that Angel had spent a few hours putting on him. His arms were sheathed in knotted coils, forced almost together from shoulder to wrist down his back. His legs were bent and bound, ankles to thighs, and he wriggled in erotic torment against the sheets as Angel caressed his ass and slid a lubed finger up inside him. Spike was weepingly hard from the long build-up but Angel showed no signs of hurrying his slow teasing. 

Angel chuckled at Spike's dilemma and moved from behind Spike to crawl onto the bed and sat in front of him. "Time for you to earn your freedom, boy," he said, and rubbed the head of his own rampant cock across Spike's lips. "After this and after I fuck you til you see stars." 

Spike obediently and eagerly opened his mouth. He always enjoyed the feel of Angel's cock in his mouth, enjoyed the taste and the scent of it, enjoyed servicing his Sire. He groaned as the cool shaft was pressed between his lips. He couldn't move properly to do anything here, he could only use his lips and tongue as Angel controlled the face-fucking. And Angel was taking his time, moving languidly, savoring the feel of Spike's mouth on him. He took slow, shallow thrusts and gripped Spike by the hair to keep his head up and in the proper place. 

He didn't let Spike finish him with his mouth, leaving the younger vampire whimpering at the loss of his prize. He pulled out and then moved behind Spike, gripping his hips and earning a groan from Spike in anticipation. Angel slowly pushed into Spike's helpless bound body. He couldn't help the thrill he felt, taking Spike when he could do nothing but be taken. 

For his part, Spike loved being helpless like this. Quite aside from the progress it showed on his mission to make Angel dark, it evoked the keenest erotic sensations. Helplessness, being moved and used like a toy, it was something Angelus had taught him to crave as a fledge. He whimpered and moaned as Angel began to move faster, snapping his hips, slamming into Spike. 

"I'm going to see how long I can fuck you before I let go," Angel said. "You can come when you want but it won't stop me from fucking you over and over tonight. I hope you are ready for it." He growled and kept up his punishing pace. "You're going to know you're mine all the way through. You are mine, you know." 

"Yours," Spike said, even as his whole body tightened and shivered to Angel's words. Every day he sounded closer to his old self even as the soul stayed in control.


End file.
